1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a passive exercising device of the type specifically structured to cause movement of certain limb portions about predetermined body joints such as the wrist, elbow, ankle, etc. without requiring muscle control or coordination of the patient wherein such movement is intended to aid in the healing of the joint and surrounding tissues where trauma has occurred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The producing of passive motion in and about injured joints on a patient's body has been a matter of interest for some thirty-five years. Recently, the presentation of experimental work and data by those in the medical profession has increased the academic interest both in the United States and abroad. Over the past three to four years, many medical and otherwise related papers or publications have been introduced relating to experimental work on animals as well as studies on human subjects discussing in some detail the benefits of continuous passive motion of a fractured or traumatized joint. Through such publications evidence has been produced that indicates such passive exercising is beneficial to the overall healing of the joint whether such trauma was the result of an accident or of surgical intervention.
It is now a popular and widely held belief by many surgeons that passive motion induced to an injured joint promotes the healing, shortens the recovery time and results in better range of motion at the end of the treatment period.
In order to accomplish such passive exercising, numerous types of machines and devices have been developed which are considered to be both experimental and presently available for commercial application. These prior art devices are designed and structured for the application of passive motion to joints including the wrists, elbow, knee, ankle, etc. Such existing prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,518; 3,976,057; 2,832,334; 2,924,214; and 3,683,897.
While exercising devices of the type described above and disclosed in the aforementioned United States patents are applicable and certainly operative for the intended and designed function, it is still recogized that there is a need in the medical profession for a device capable of efficiently and effectively producing preselected and controlled movement about a joint wherein the degree of movement can be accurately controlled. Further, such a preferred device should be effectively self-contained as a single unit wherein the control means, drive motor and gear assembly, as well as any activating structure, should be designed and disposed for mounting such that the entire exercising device can be ambulatory with the patient if so desired.